


Questions, Asked and Unasked

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce grills Clark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions, Asked and Unasked

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the big wedding of Clark and Lois

“You're going to do this.”

“Yes.”

“Even with all the differences.”

“They make us work.”

“She knows the differences in aging?”

“And accepts it.”

“You have no doubts, none whatsoever, that what the two of you are going to do today is the right thing for both of you?”

“None, Bruce.

The man grew quiet, his questioning at an end. He had watched the groom closely, had looked for any tell-tale signs. The groom was sure, committed to his course of wedding bliss, to capture every moment with Lois that he could.

Bruce left the room, a reminder to himself he did not have the time for the dalliance his heart seemed to wish upon him. He had a city, a mission, and no room for personal entanglements, even had the man been unsure enough of marriage to broach the subject.

Clark watched him go, and breathed a sad sigh of relief. He could no more cage that man than he could deny Lois the happiness she, at least, was willing to accept.


End file.
